The Moments
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi." Setelah memutus sambungan udaranya, Donghae tersenyum lembut. Mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar dan merapikan kembali kerah kemejanya. Dia sudah cukup tampan, pikirnya./HaeHyuk-BL/Oneshoot/Fluff.


**The Moments**

**.**

**HaeHyuk/EunHae**

**.**

**Boys Love**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Fluff**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**.**

_NB : Bold = Masa sekarang_

**"****Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi." Setelah memutus sambungan udaranya, Donghae tersenyum lembut. Mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar dan merapikan kembali kerah kemejanya. Dia sudah cukup tampan, pikirnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar bodoh! Kemarikan tanganmu!" pemuda dengan _blazer_ biru tua itu menarik pelan lengan pemuda lain dengan _blazer_ yang sama di depannya.

Pemuda manis dengan mata yang sedikit sembab itu meringis saat Donghae menggulung _blazer _dan seragam putihnya sampai siku. Kali ini Donghae yang meringis.

"Lukamu harus segera diobati. Kau bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku akan beli plester dan perban." Donghae menuntun Hyukjae untuk duduk di tepi jalan, kemudian memarkirkan sepeda milik Hyukjae di dekat pemiliknya.

"Sepuluh menit, _OK_?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hyukjae, Donghae melesat cepat di atas sepedanya.

**_Perjumpaan Pertama_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae mencabut _note_ berwarna biru langit yang menempel di pintu lokernya.

'Aku Lee Donghae, Kelas 2A. Temui aku di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah.'

Hyukjae tidak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu ada urusan apa dirinya dengan orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu. Setelah meletakan sepatu olahraganya di dalam loker, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menemui Lee Donghae.

.

Hanya ada satu orang siswa yang duduk membelakanginya saat Hyukjae masuk ke dalam ruang perpusatakaan.

"Lee Donghae?"

Ketika pemuda itu berbalik, Hyukjae sedikit terkejut. Dia pemuda yang membantunya waktu itu. Tepat. Lee Donghae benar-benar nama yang tidak asing baginya karena Hyukjae sempat mengintip _name tag_ Donghae waktu itu.

"Kau.."

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Hah?"

**Menyatakan Cinta Untuk Pertama Kalinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah ketika mendapati setangkai bunga mawar putih tergeletak di atas mejanya. Semakin bersemu ketika membaca sebuah _note_ berwarna biru langit yang tersemat di tangkainya.

'_Happy Anniversary_, Hyukk_ie_. _I LOVE YOU_.'

Lee Hyukjae benar-benar ingin meledak saat ini juga. Pemuda manis itu memutar kepalanya, mencari-cari apakah pemuda yang sudah mengiriminya bunga dan note itu berada di sekitar sini. Hyukjae mendengus. Setelah mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di laci meja, ia bergegas, mencari pemuda bernama Lee Donghae.

**_Hari Jadi yang Pertama_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae-ya! Kumohon! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian." Hyukjae memohon sambil mengelus bulu kecoklatan anak anjing jenis Ci Hua Hua di depannya.

"Tidak."

"Kau sangat tahu ibuku. Dia tidak suka ada hewan di rumah kami."

".."

"Donghae-ya!"

"Aku tidak dengar." Donghae menutup telinganya.

"Dia kelaparan. Lihat, dia terus menjilati jariku."

"Hyukjae, dia itu liar!"

"Dia itu dibuang, Lee Donghae!"

"Mungkin saja dia beracun."

"Dasar bodoh! Ini hanya anak anjing."

"Aku tidak bisa merawatnya."

"Hanya menumpang di rumahmu. Aku akan ke rumahmu setiap hari untuk memberinya makan."

"Bagaimana kalau dia buang air? Kelaparan tengah malam? Atau mungkin menghancurkan dapurku. Hyukjae..."

Donghae mengerang saat dilihatnya Hyukjae sudah berlari dengan mata sembab, meninggalkan dirinya bersama anak anjing itu. Hyukjae marah.

"Arf..Arf."

"Apa? Jangan berpikir aku akan merawatmu, anjing jelek!"

**_Pertengkarang Pertama_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae melepas syalnya untuk Hyukjae. Melilitkannya pada leher Hyukjae. Hidung Hyukjae memerah dan tubuhnya gemetar. Donghae seratus persen merasa bersalah padanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau bercandanya akan ditanggapi serius oleh pemuda manis itu. Donghae hanya iseng mengirimi Hyukjae email kalau kakinya terkilir dan meminta Hyukjae untuk menjemputnya di sekolah. Padahal Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu pulang sekolah karena Donghae ada ekskul tambahan.

Lain kali Donghae berjanji akan melihat ramalan cuaca lebih dulu sebelum membuat lelucon absurd untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae kehujanan dan tetap berlari menuju sekolah. Dasar Hyukjae bodoh, batin Donghae.

"Kakimu?"

"Sudah baikan. Maaf membuatmu seperti ini, Hyukkie." Donghae mengelus rambut kecoklatan Hyukjae yang basah dengan lembut.

"Aku bawa obat salep." Donghae menahan tangan Hyukjae saat hendak mengambil obat dari dalam ransel kecilnya.

"Tidak. Sudah baikan. Sebaiknya aku mencari obat untukmu."

"Donghae-_ya_...Gwaenchana." Kali ini Hyukjae yang menahan Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut dan mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Hyukjae tidak mau ditinggal sendirian karena sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi.

Donghae mengecek jam di lengan kirinya. Sepuluh menit lagi pukul enam sore. Langit sudah gelap dan hujan belum juga reda. Dia tidak tahu kapan hujan akan reda sementara Hyukjae sudah sangat menggigil di dalam _blazer_ miliknya.

Donghae menggulung lengan seragamnya, kemudian mengelus pipi Hyukjae.

"Maaf, Hyuk!"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng lemah dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Bibirnya sudah pucat. Donghae sudah memintanya untuk menggati pakaiannya yang basah dengan seragam Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae tidak mau, dan hanya membalut pakaian basahnya dengan _blazer_ Donghae. Donghae melonggarkan dasinya, dia juga sudah kedinginan.

"Donghae-ya, kau sebaiknya duduk saja! Aku takut kakimu akan-"

"Tidak, Hyuk! Aku...Aku sudah sembuh." **Aku berbohong**,** Lee Hyukjae**. Bahkan Dia masih mengira kalau kaki Donghae benar-benar cidera.

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan di koridor sekolah yang minim penerangan. Sesekali Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang mengeratkan _blazer_ di tubuhya. Donghae benar-benar tidak tega.

"Hyukjae."

"Hm?"

Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae mendekat, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hyukjae yang memucat. Menyelipkan bibirnya di belahan bibir Hyukjae dan menghisapnya. Setidaknya dia dapat membuat Hyukjae merasa sedikit lebih hangat sekarang.

**_First Kiss_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyukjae duduk di salah satu bangku yang membelakangi sosok tampan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum manis dengan seikat bunga mawar putih di tangan kanannya, menghampiri pemuda manis yang sedang memainkan api lilin dengan jarinya.**

**"****Hyukjae bodoh!" Donghae memukul pelan kepala pemuda manis itu.**

**"****Aish, Kau menyebalkan!"**

**Donghae terkekeh melihat pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

**"****Bunga cantik untuk laki-laki yang paling cantik sedunia!"**

**Hyukjae langsung bersemu ketika Donghae menyodorkannya seikat bunga mawar putih padanya.**

**"****Laki-laki itu tidak cantik, Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae menerima bunga pemberian Donghae dengan berpura-pura merajuk.**

**"****Pengecualian untukmu."**

**"****Aku ini tampan!"**

**"****Aku tidak yakin."**

**"****Sial!"**

**Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat note biru langit yang tersemat di salah satu tangkai mawarnya.**

**"****Kosong?"**

**Donghae tersenyum, kemudian mengambil tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat.**

**"****Happy Birthday, Lee Hyukjae." Kemudian mencium punggung tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut. Hyukjae tersenyum manis dan bergumam terimakasih banyak pada Donghae. Dia terlihat sangat terharu karena Donghae selalu mempersiapkan segala yang spesial untuknya.**

**"****Ini adalah ulang tahun kelimaku bersamamu."**

**Kemudian, Donghae mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dari dalam jasnya.**

**"****Hadiah spesial untuk ulang tahun yang spesial."**

**Ketika Donghae membuka kotak itu, Hyukjae benar-benar ****_over speechless_****. Hyukjae terus mengamati Donghae yang menyematkan cincin berwarna perak itu di jari manisnya.**

**"****Marry me?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

This fic is dedicated for my best friend's birthday, 'BEBEK', yang ulang tahunnya sama kaya Kunyuk! Kelewat sebulan sih, Hehe.. Selamat ulang tahun istrinya Eunhyuk! Happy reading!

My first HaeHyuk FF, RnR Juseyo~

Kamsahamnida!


End file.
